films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon Runs Dry
Gordon Runs Dry is the fourth episode of the seventeenth sires and the three hundred and ninty-second episode of the series. In this episode, Gordon's boiler was damaged, but he was too impatient to get repaired or stop to refill with water because of the leak. Plot At Knapford, Gordon was waiting impatiently for Percy to shunt his express coaches. He was only made more upset when Thomas suggests that he should fetch his own coaches. Gordon claims express trains are more important than local trains because local trains stop at every station. Meanwhile, Paxton was pulling a stone train from Blue Mountain Quarry. Before he reaches the junction to the main line, the signal turns red. He avoids a near collision with Gordon, but one of the rocks from his train bounces off Gordon's boiler. Instead of checking over the damage, Gordon hurries away to stay on time. Gordon's boiler begins to run dry, but instead of filling up on water, he passes by the water tower. However, he can't help but think about water when he passes a lake and a stream. Eventually he does stop to fill up, but his passengers complain about being behind schedule. At Wellsworth, Henry makes fun of Gordon for being late. Once again he passes by a water tower instead of filling up, but a little further, he can't help but stop. On his way with the local, Thomas notices a trail of water on the tracks that lead to Gordon. They conclude that the rock had put a hole in Gordon's boiler. Thomas takes Gordon's express passengers and Paxton shunts Gordon to the Steamworks. At first Gordon keeps his brakes on, embarrassed that he has to be shunted. After being repaired, the engines still make fun of him for letting his boiler run dry. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Paxton *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) A man's voice is also heard over a station speaker. He was voiced by Keith Wickham in both versions. Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Kellsthorpe *Crosby Stream *Wellsworth *Maron *Sodor Steamworks *The Fenland Track *Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) *Tidmouth (mentioned) *Crosby (mentioned) *Cronk (mentioned) Notes *Some fade effects are missing in both the UK version and the televised US version. *Stock footage from Wayward Winston is used. *The Spanish title of the episode is "Gordon Runs out of Water". The Japanese title is "Boiler Broken Gordon". The Norwegian title is "Gordon Runs Empty". *This is the first time that Tidmouth, Crosby and Cronk have been acknowledged/mentioned in the CGI series. *When Gordon names the stations, they were in the order in which they would appear on a map of Sodor. *This episodes plot is similar to the magazine story Too Hot. *Going by production order, this is the second episode of the seventeenth season. *In the Norwegian and Australian versions, the scene where Gordon admits his mistake to Thomas and Paxton uses a different camera angle, and an extra shot of Paxton trying to push Gordon is added. Gordon's lamp was present in all these shots, while it isn't seen in the rest of the episode. Errors *The hole in Gordon's boiler moves throughout the episode. *The Bird Watcher was one of the passengers in Gordon's express, but when Paxton pushes Gordon to the Sodor Steamworks, the Bird Watcher was standing on the platform at Kellsthorpe. Also, an elderly man who boarded Gordon's train at Wellsworth is standing on the platform at Maron. A young boy can also be seen on the train, but is later seen stood on the platform at Wellsworth. *The passengers were upset when Gordon stopped to take on water, but they didn't seem to mind Gordon ''backing up and stopping ''to talk to Paxton. *It's unlikely that all of Gordon's passengers could fit in Annie and Clarabel. *A leak in a boiler is a more serious problem than that presented in the episode. If a boiler were to run completely dry, it could warp due to the high heat. *Gordon's bogie wheels shouldn't spark when he was putting his brakes on. *After Gordon leaves the first water tower, there was no coal in his tender. *Gordon's driver should've checked Gordon when they stopped. *After the first close up of the grumpy passengers Gordon whistles, but no steam was seen coming out from his whistle. *Gordon couldn't put his brakes on himself, only his driver can do that. *When James says "Watch out for flying stones", his face slightly moves. *Gordon says that big engines don't fetch their own coaches, though he got over this indignance in Trouble in the Shed. *This is said that Paxton was coming down from the Blue Mountain Quarry, and that Gordon was coming from Knapford, but that would be impossible, as Gordon would be heading east, and Paxton would be heading south, but with the direction that Gordon was going, Paxton would have to be heading north. Therefore, this scene is vice-versa. *When Thomas first arrives at Knapford, the bookstall appears to be missing. Gallery GordonRunsDryNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card GordonRunsDryHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card GordonRunsDry1.png GordonRunsDry2.png GordonRunsDry3.png GordonRunsDry4.png GordonRunsDry5.png GordonRunsDry6.png GordonRunsDry7.png GordonRunsDry8.png GordonRunsDry9.png GordonRunsDry10.png GordonRunsDry11.png GordonRunsDry12.png GordonRunsDry13.png GordonRunsDry14.png GordonRunsDry15.png GordonRunsDry16.png GordonRunsDry17.png GordonRunsDry18.png GordonRunsDry19.png GordonRunsDry20.png GordonRunsDry21.png GordonRunsDry22.png GordonRunsDry23.png GordonRunsDry24.png GordonRunsDry25.png GordonRunsDry26.png GordonRunsDry27.png GordonRunsDry28.png GordonRunsDry29.png GordonRunsDry30.png GordonRunsDry31.png GordonRunsDry32.png GordonRunsDry33.png GordonRunsDry34.png GordonRunsDry35.png GordonRunsDry36.png GordonRunsDry37.png GordonRunsDry38.png GordonRunsDry39.png GordonRunsDry40.png GordonRunsDry41.png GordonRunsDry42.png GordonRunsDry43.png GordonRunsDry44.png GordonRunsDry45.png GordonRunsDry46.png GordonRunsDry47.png GordonRunsDry48.png GordonRunsDry49.png GordonRunsDry50.png GordonRunsDry51.png GordonRunsDry52.png GordonRunsDry53.png GordonRunsDry54.png GordonRunsDry55.png GordonRunsDry56.png GordonRunsDry57.png GordonRunsDry58.png GordonRunsDry59.png GordonRunsDry60.png GordonRunsDry61.png GordonRunsDry62.png GordonRunsDry63.png GordonRunsDry64.png GordonRunsDry65.png GordonRunsDry66.png GordonRunsDry67.png GordonRunsDry68.png GordonRunsDry69.png|Different camera angle seen in the Norwegian and Australian versions GordonRunsDry70.png|Additional shot seen in the Norwegian and Australian versions Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes